Three's Company
by Spitfire Maguire
Summary: Rachel, Kurt, and Mike unexpectedly meet in NYC the summer after Regionals. They form an unlikely friendship that causes all three to change and grow. At home, people notice the change in all three of them. Challenges ensue. Eventual Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set in the summer after Season 1 Regionals. This will be a multi-chapter story focusing on the new friendships and dynamics within Glee Club after Regionals and as they head into a new school year. This fic will primarily feature Rachel/Mike/Kurt friendship with some eventual Puckleberry (because I love those two together!). Enjoy!

Three's Company

Prologue

Rachel Berry stepped off the ramp at LaGuardia airport in none other than New York City. She was so excited she couldn't stand it. To the ignorance of the Glee Club, she had been accepted into a summer program at Julliard. She was SO excited about this opportunity and all the positive effects it could have on Glee Club and her future career on Broadway. She could barely contain her excitement, but nonetheless she smoothed down her skirt, grabbed the handle of her roll-along suitcase that she had carried on the plane, and walked confidently through the airport in a manner befitting the status of the star she knew she would someday be. She followed the signs for Baggage Claim and saw that her flight was assigned to Baggage Claim 9. She made her way over, dodging people and suitcases and angling to get a good spot. All of sudden, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry," a voice said, then, "Oh. My. Gucci."

Rachel gasped and looked up … straight into the eyes of Kurt Hummel.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" she asked, too shocked to deal with pleasantries. Kurt smirked and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"I've been accepted into a summer program at Julliard. What about you, Miss Diva?"

"S-s-same," Rachel stuttered.

Kurt's smirk widened. "Seems we were both too selfish to share the news with Glee Club, eh?"

Rachel blushed and mumbled, "Everyone was so preoccupied with our Regionals loss, Quinn giving birth, and then finding out that Glee is staying for another year that I didn't feel my news was worth it. Not that I don't think it'll help Glee," she said, more talking to herself in this moment, "but it just didn't seem as important at the time."

Kurt looked at her with understanding. "I know what you mean," he said. "Other than my dad, Carole, and Finn, I don't think anyone knows I'm here. And I think Finn will be too relieved that I'm gone to really share why."

It was Rachel's turn to be sympathetic. "Yeah," she said softly. "Things became awkward between us right after Regionals. To be honest, I'm glad to get away and focus on my singing for awhile without any other drama in my life."

Kurt smiled softly. "Seems we're in agreement then." He linked arms with Rachel. "Let's see to getting our luggage taken care of, eh?" He scanned the crowd, looking for some tall, muscular person to aid them with their luggage, knowing between the two of them it would be a full load. For all their rivalry, these past few minutes seemed to have created an understanding between Kurt and Rachel. The two divas had been through a lot this school year, and with this opportunity to be away and focus on what they loved the most, well, it seemed to be a new chance for the two of them. Maybe even a chance at friendship.

Then Kurt's eyes fell on another familiar face.

"Oh. My. Gucci."

Rachel looked at him, curiosity etched on her face. "What now? See some hunky man meat?" She was new to the teasing thing so she hoped that it was alright.

Kurt laughed. "No, but it seems that New York City is becoming a popular haven for Gleeks this summer." He waved and caught the person's attention. Kurt was slightly taller than Rachel so he had the advantage as Rachel unsuccessfully tried to peer through all the people in the crowd. "Who is it?" she asked impatiently. Just then the crowd parted and Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Hey," Mike Chang greeted the two original Gleeks. "What are you guys doing here?"

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other. "We both got into the summer program at Julliard," Rachel said. "What are YOU doing here?"

Mike looked at little taken aback. He scratched the back of his head and shifted uneasily. "I, uh, got into the same program. For my dancing," he explained. Kurt and Rachel just gaped at him. Then Kurt squealed and grabbed them both. "We are going to have SO much fun this summer!" he shouted excitedly. Rachel smiled; Kurt's energy was contagious. She allowed herself the tiniest bit of hope that she would indeed have a fun summer as she looked between a beaming Kurt and an awkwardly-grinning Mike. Who knows, she thought, maybe this will be the best summer of my life.

"So Kurt," Rachel said, "How about that luggage?"

Six weeks later…

Rachel, Kurt, and Mike sat cross-leggedly facing each other on the floor of Rachel's dorm room. True to Kurt's prediction, the three of them had bonded during their six week summer program. With the insane amount of divas congregating there from across the country, Kurt and Rachel had put aside their rivalry in lieu of solidarity, seeing as they were both from Lima, Ohio, and their approach to teamwork had actually made them shine both individually and together in their music and dance program. Kurt highly respected Rachel's musical genius, ambition and drive while Rachel had grudgingly agreed to let Kurt make her over since he did know a lot about fashion. She refused to compromise herself though, and that only made Kurt respect her more, since he knew a thing or two about compromising who you are. Mike at first didn't know what to do with so much diva-ness, but he soon made his niche among the two with his easy-going attitude. His dance program was different than Kurt and Rachel's, since theirs was more Broadway centered, but once the three realized they were all at Julliard together, they swore to take one class together, and so they settled on a ballroom dance class. Mike had seemed reluctant at first, but Rachel and Kurt convinced him that while his modern dance skills were "fabulous" (Kurt) and "beyond recognition" (Rachel), that knowing how to waltz and foxtrot would blow away any young woman he happened to like. Kurt and Rachel also coached Mike on his singing that summer, while he taught them some of the modern dance moves. And to the diva duo's surprise, Mike enrolled in a class on being a deejay, which resulted in some hysterical late night remixes and impromptu dance parties. As the three reclined on the floor, a bottle of wine between them, they looked back on the summer and the bond they had created. While they had made friends with talented individuals from across the country who they would never forget, the three were grateful that they'd all had each other that summer, and they wondered if and how things would change when they returned to Lima, Ohio.

They had just finished laughing over the performance of some of their fellow campers at the end-of-program's final performance night. Rachel and Kurt had decided to pull an old Glee favorite and amazed the crowd by singing "Defying Gravity" as a duet. People had called it "revolutionary," letting a man sing the song, but Rachel and Kurt had just shared a knowing look and accepted the praise. Mike had chosen to do a crunk performance, and Kurt and Rachel were so astonished and proud they'd been repeatedly encouraging him all night to try out for "So You Think You Can Dance."

"Pleeeeeeeeease," whined Kurt, waving his half-full glass of wine in his hand, "Adam Shankman is SO hot and I'd love to meet him."

Rachel giggled. "I wouldn't mind hearing Mary screech that you're on the Hot Tamale Train!"

Mike looked thoughtful. "I'd personally just want to wow Nigel with my mad choreography skills," he said, and smirked. The three of them looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on," said Rachel. "You'd be a shoe-in! You're SUCH a great dancer. This summer has definitely been good for you. You've officially graduated from the pop-and-lock."

Mike pretended to look offended. "I'll let you know the pop-and-lock is a CLASSIC and will never be retired!"

"Nooooooo," cried Rachel and Kurt in unison, before they dissolved into giggles, leaning against each other for support.

Mike just poured more wine into all their glasses. Then he raised his glass. "To friendship," he began. Rachel and Kurt calmed down and solemnly raised their glasses at well. "I found it in the most unlikeliest of places, but I always knew it would still come from home." The three smiled and clinked their classes, then sipped.

"Ugh," Kurt said, and wrinkled his nose, "I'm not looking forward to Lima's awful wine collection when we go home."

"Don't worry," Rachel assured him, "My dads import wine. They can't stand Lima's lack of taste either. I'll make sure you get your weekly dose, you lush."

"You'd better, Miss Diva. I'll be over your house anyway monitoring your wardrobe choices and making sure you don't have a relapse into animal sweaters. We still need to purge your closet at home of all those god-awful things anyway. Don't you roll your eyes at me!" he said, as Rachel was doing just that.

"Alright, alright, you're right Kurt. New York and you have definitely had a positive effect on my fashion sense. See? I said it." She grinned and took a sip of her wine, then looked over at Mike who'd been silent during their exchange. "What's wrong, Mike?" she asked.

Mike pondered her question for a moment. Then he began to speak. "I'm just wondering how things will be in Lima once we've returned. I wonder what's changed or stayed the same with the other Gleeks, and," he took a deep breath, "I wonder if things will change for us when we get back. I mean, Kurt and Rachel technically you're still rivals, and I'm on the football team. And yeah I know I'm in Glee, I just wonder what people will say. And I wonder if those things that kept us apart and from truly getting to know each other last year will pull us apart again." He looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor and saw the hurt looks on their faces. "Don't get me wrong," he said quickly. "I meant what I said during the toast. This has been the best summer of my life, hands down, and not just because I got to come to New York and learn all this cool stuff. You guys made it all so memorable for me. And I'll never forget that. I just honestly wonder if this awesome dynamic we have will change. I mean, I've got the football guys, Kurt has Mercedes, and Rachel you have…" he stopped.

"No one," Rachel finished quietly. "I have no one to go back to that I could honestly call my friend." She looked at them, her eyes filled with tears and determination. "Well I for one hope that things don't change between us," she said vehemently. "This has been the first time in my life that I've actually had people I could call true friends. And I'm not about to let that go. And what Rachel Berry wants, Rachel Berry gets!" she finished.

Kurt laughed. "That's my Diva." He leaned in and hugged her. "Rachel, I'm so glad I got to spend this summer with you. I feel like I truly met you. You are such a valuable ally and friend, and I don't see myself ever forgetting that. And honestly, Mercedes and I have barely talked this summer."

Mike and Rachel looked at him with surprise. He just shrugged. "She's been busy with Quinn," he stated simply. Dawning bloomed in their eyes. He looked at Mike, "And since I'm not letting go of Rachel, there's no way either of us are going to let you off the hook, Mister. We'll be here to remind you you're not just a jock and another pretty face, plus you OWE us an audition for "So You Think You Can Dance!"

Mike grinned. "I knew I shouldn't have been worried. Come what may, right?" he said, referring to Rachel and Kurt's favorite movie, Moulin Rouge, and lifted up his glass. "Come what may!" Rachel and Kurt said in unison and the three toasted again and rank libations to their now infamous summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike, Rachel, and Kurt stepped off the plane and walked to the baggage claim arm in arm. Mike was saying something and both Rachel and Kurt were laughing in response. As they approached the baggage claim, their parents looked at them with naked curiosity and interest. The trio stopped in front of them.

"Looks like it's time for some introductions," Kurt said smoothly.

"Ladies, first," said Mike, eyeing all the parents warily. Rachel rolled her eyes, smacked his arm, and stepped forward.

"Hello everyone!" she greeted, ever the polite one. "As you can see, Mike, Kurt and I met up at the Julliard summer program in a strange yet wonderful coincidence. Kurt and I excelled at singing while Mike improved upon his already impeccable dance skills and we all bonded through our connected experiences. I am Rachel Berry and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She curtsied.

"Um, did she just curtsy?" Mike whispered to Kurt as they watched Rachel make her way among their parents and shake their hands politely and make small talk.

"You've been her friend for 6 weeks, and you're just now surprised by this?" Kurt asked. "She's the consummate diva. Rachel Berry is a one-woman show."

"Yeah, forget I said that," said Mike. "Should've known better. Your turn."

"Wait, why is it my turn?" Kurt hissed.

"Because I said ladies first."

"Touché." Kurt stepped forward.

"Hello all. Dad, Carole, it's wonderful to see you," he said, hugging his father and his hopefully-stepmother. He turned to Mike and Rachel's families. "I'm Kurt," he announced. "And you'll never forget me." He bowed. One of Rachel's dads laughed heartily.

"It's like the male version of you, Rachel!" he said. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Andy, Rachel's dad." He motioned toward the black man at his side. "And this is Richard, Rachel's daddy. It's nice to meet you, Kurt." They both shook Kurt's hand warmly. Mike stepped forward, now regretting going last.

"Hey, uh, I'm Mike Chang. I'm in Glee Club with Kurt and Rachel but I didn't get a chance to know them 'til this summer when we were at Julliard together. They're pretty cool, and it's uh, nice to meet you all. I'm not gonna bow or curtsy but I could break-dance if you wanted." He grinned while the rest of the parents laughed. Rachel beamed and linked her arm with his to introduce him to her fathers. Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly at Mike. He then turned and introduced himself to the Changs, Don and Ami. They were a little more reserved than the other two families. Kurt remembered that Mike had told him that his parents were first generation Chinese and so kept a lot of the traditions. They could be a little uptight at times. Rachel came over to help and smoothly engaged the Changs in conversation. Kurt excused himself and ambled over to his father, Carole, and the Berrys. Burt and Richard were enthusiastically discussing baseball. Kurt cleared his throat delicately. Burt turned to him.

"Yeah, buddy?" he asked. Kurt felt Rachel come up to stand next to him, and immediately felt better about what he was about say.

"Well Dad, I know that you've been struggling a bit with my sexual orientation, and I was telling Rachel a little this summer about it, and she mentioned getting together with her parents so that they can answer any questions you have and maybe put you a little more at ease about my life path," Kurt said nervously. While he knew his dad loved him very much, he wasn't sure how comfortable he'd be with this proposition.

Burt in fact did look a little uncomfortable, so Rachel interjected. "Mr. Hummel," she began, "Kurt has done nothing but sing your praises all summer about what a wonderful father you are, and it pains him to know that you've been struggling with certain discriminatory people. As the heterosexual daughter of two gay men, I can completely relate to you. That's why I thought it might be helpful for us all to get together. Kurt now, more than ever, needs a support system. Sexual orientation is not a choice and he's already been brave by coming out. But it's also been affecting YOU, and we want you to know you're not alone."

Burt looked a little misty-eyed and overwhelmed. Carole had taken his hand while Rachel spoke. "You know," she said, "that's not a bad idea. Maybe we could get together for dinner or something."

"Oh, no, Carole," Andy said, raising a hand in protest. "We'd like to invite you to breakfast. Much more relaxed and comfortable atmosphere, plus we make our famous Berry pancakes."

In a flash, Mike appeared. "Did someone say 'breakfast' + 'Berry pancakes'? Because I am SO there." Everyone laughed. Andy and Richard looked confused.

"How do you know about the Berry pancakes?" Andy asked.

"Oh, Rachel made them while we were at program. She made them for just us the first week, but by the end of program the whole floor of our dorm was lining up Sunday morning for Berry pancakes. We ended up having to help her make them, even though hers are still the best," Mike said.

"So how about it, Dad," Kurt said softly. "How does breakfast at the Berrys' tomorrow sound?"

Burt looked at Kurt, then at Rachel, eyes finally resting on her dads. Richard had his hand on Andy's shoulder. There was a pregnant pause. Finally, Burt spoke.

"Who can turn down pancakes?" he asked rhetorically. There was a unanimous sigh of relief.

"So how does tomorrow, 9 o'clock, sound?" Rachel suggested.

"That's sounds perfect, hon," said Carole. Rachel looked nervous for a second as she contemplated saying something.

"Will Finn be joining us?" she asked tentatively. Carole looked at her with pity. The young singer's crush on Finn was well-known.

"No, he's at football camp for another week," she replied. Kurt took Rachel's hand and squeezed it gently. Rachel smiled at him gratefully.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, right?" Mike asked.

-GLEE-

Sunday morning dawned bright and early. Rachel had already done her 45 minutes on the elliptical, showered, and gotten dressed. She was beside herself knowing her friends were coming over for breakfast. She was wearing a navy blue/white polka dotted dress with an empire waist. It was something she and Kurt had picked out in New York during one of their 'famous' shopping trips, so she was sure he'd approve.

She hummed as she made her way downstairs. Her fathers were already up and bustling around the kitchen. Andy wordlessly handed her a mug of tea as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and then turned to Richard to kiss him as well.

"Good morning, Dad. Good morning, Daddy. How are you?"

"Wonderful, pumpkin," Richard responded. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, much better than when I was in New York. There's something about sleeping in your own bed…"

"I completely agree," Richard laughed. "But I'm glad you enjoyed New York."

"Me too," Rachel smiled.

"And made some friends!" Andy added, a bit too joyfully. Truth be told, he and Richard had been worried for some time that Rachel's drive was conflicting with her social life. While they respected, admired, and supported their daughter, they knew her ambition and determination could drive people away. And while she was a wonderfully independent girl, they knew all too well the value of having friends and people to support you, and they hoped their daughter would be able to find that. They were hoping this summer in New York would change that, and were even more delighted to find out that she'd made friends with people who were already in Lima. As Andy finished this thought, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rachel chirped. She disappeared. Moments later, she returned with Mike Chang on her arm. They were laughing as they walked into the kitchen.

"I should've known you'd be the first to arrive!" Rachel was saying.

"Well as soon as Kurt and I discovered your awesome Berry pancakes, was I NOT the first person in the kitchen with you every morning?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Rachel laughed.

"Of course. That's why I'm not surprised you're here!"

"Hey, Mr. and Mr. Berry," Mike greeted the two older gentlemen. They were responding when the doorbell rang again. Mike took a seat on stool next to the island and continued chatting with Rachel's dads as she ran to answer the door. She returned with Kurt, Carole, and Burt in tow, the last looking a little uncomfortable. Kurt air-kissed both of Rachel's cheeks.

"Darling, I must say, that dress is di-VINE! Wherever did you get it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes but played along.

"Oh, just this little place called Saks Fifth Avenue."

"Oh, really? I've never heard of it."

"Mm. It's in this really small, in the middle of nowhere city called New York."

"Sounds like a dreadful place."

"Quite awful, really."

"Well at least you managed to salvage that wonderful dress from such a godawful hell-hole. And now we're back in heaven."

Burt and Carole watched the exchange with interest, then turned to Mike with questions in their eyes. He shrugged in response.

"Don't look at me. I don't speak Diva."

Everyone laughed while Kurt and Rachel looked mildly offended.

"Alright everyone, pancakes are ready!" Andy said. "Let's retire to the dining room. Could you get the peanut butter and syrup, dear?" he called back to his husband.

"Sure, honey," Richard replied, grabbing said condiments. Carole looked on with a placid expression on her face while Burt still seemed a little unsure of herself. Rachel stepped in, ever the polite hostess.

"Mr. Hummel, Ms. Hudson, may I escort you into the dining room?"

"Uh, sure, Rachel. Thanks," Burt mumbled.

"Great! It's just this way." She held her arm out and Burt and Carole followed through. Kurt stepped up behind Rachel.

"I hope this was a good idea," he muttered under his breath.

"Trust me," Rachel whispered back, with a smile plastered on her face.

"I'm hungry," said Mike.

Everyone sat in the Berrys' large, formal dining room. The two male Berrys sat at each end of the table. Rachel sat to the right of Andy and Mike sat next to her. On the other side, Kurt sat to the left of Andy while Burt sat to the right of Richard and Carole sat between them. Rachel had pre-arranged it. She thought Burt would be more comfortable sitting next to her more "sports-oriented" father Richard, who had actually been a runningback in college. The two were soon immersed in discussion revolving around the current draft, with Mike sometimes chiming in.

Kurt, Carole, and Andy were discussing the best ways to remove stains from the carpet. Rachel just sat back and took it all in, sometimes joining one conversation or the other. Finally, the two conversations converged as the three teens began sharing their experiences at camp.

"Well, as you know," Kurt was saying, "Rachel and I did a duet of 'Defying Gravity' for our final performance camp. And Mike danced to his OWN remix of Usher's "Yeah." It was made of WIN."

Rachel nodded.

"Using our newfound skills, we've also been preparing some songs to present to Glee Club, which will hopefully help us win Regionals!"

"Already got your eye on the prize, eh guys?" Burt said.

"Oh yes," Rachel nodded enthusiastically. "I gave myself a week to wallow in self-pity before I started planning for next year's competition. With the aid of Kurt and Mike, of course," she added. The two boys exchanged a humorous glance.

"Well, what are your kids' plans for the rest of the summer? There's still 2 weeks left before the school year starts," said Carole.

"Football starts up next week, so technically this will be my last free week," Mike sighed dramatically while everyone else laughed.

"Actually," Kurt said, "we were thinking of going tubing on the river tomorrow, if all the parental units sign off. Rachel and I have never been, but Mike assures us it's 'epic'," he said, putting air quotations around the last word.

"Sounds like fun," said Andy. Burt nodded.

"Go for it, kid."

"Oh, to be young again," said Carole.

"Great!" said Mike. "Come over my house at 10 tomorrow. Rachel, feel free to bring any leftover pancakes." He winked.

"At this rate, I don't think there will be any leftovers," Richard remarked. He was slathering peanut butter on his fourth pancake.

"Yeah these are great," Burt said, taking another bite. "I'll have to try the peanut butter on my next one. What do you make these with anyway?"

"They're banana chocolate chip pancakes," replied Andy. "Secret family recipe." Richard rolled his eyes.

"We follow the box. All we do is melt and mix in the banana and then add chocolate chips."

"Honey! Shhhh!"

Kurt looked worriedly at his dad, hoping the term of endearment hadn't made it uncomfortable. But it looked like the breakfast had been a good idea as he noticed his dad laughing and smearing peanut butter on a pancake while telling Carole to "write that down." Kurt smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks, dear," he whispered. "This was a great idea." Rachel nudged him.

"I told you so," she whispered back.

Later on, the Hummels, Mrs. Hudson, and Mike filed out the door amidst promises of 'doing this again soon' among the adults and calls of 'see you tomorrow' between the three teens. Rachel smiled as the door closed and thought, 'This might be the best year yet.'

Author's Note: This chapter wasn't everything I wanted it to be and ended up being more of a filler chapter than anything else, which is why it was so tough to get out. However, it sets the stage up for the next chapter and the entrance of a few more players, most notably our favorite leading man, Puck. Thank you for reading!


End file.
